


Ambiguity of Life

by Sa_kun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Character, Transsexual, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_kun/pseuds/Sa_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't lying he said he'd dated Jess for a year and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguity of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the tram home from the gym. Sam is bisexual. Jess is MtF.

Sam wasn't lying he said he'd dated Jess for a year and a half. It was just easier if he never said that he'd dated Jona before that; the guy from his intro to lit class in his freshman year.

It was easier, because if he never told anyone about Jona, then he never had to explain about transgender persons, or that, essentially, Jess had actually been his girlfriend for three and a half years, not one.

It was easier, but that didn't make it right.

Except it made Jess smile, sometimes, because before -- _before_ \-- he'd said: "This is my boyfriend, Jona," and now he didn't. Now, he said: "This here's my girl, Jess. Been seeing her for almost two years now." And that -- that part, right there, about Jess being Jess for two years and not Jona -- made her smile shine and cheeks glow with pride and happiness.

Sam owed her every scrap of that he could give, and so much more that he never could.


End file.
